Mechanical seal assemblies of a pair of seal rings with engaging faces are well known. One of the seal rings is generally connected to a rotatable shaft and the other is generally fixed to a housing through which the shaft passes. Thus the seal rings are known as rotatable and stationary seal rings. The use of bellows constructed of multiple annulii welded together is also well known in the mechanical seal art, especially for high temperature environments. Generally, bellows means are associated with the rotating seal ring, leading to difficulties because of the effect of centrifugal force thereon.
In addition, many seal assemblies employ various parts which are clamped by set screws, to the rotating shaft, each part having surfaces contacting surfaces of other parts which in the absence of precision lapping may permit leakage thereacross.